


Things Steve Would Rather Forget, But Bucky Remembers

by Sarah_Frog



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Frog/pseuds/Sarah_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, over sudoku, Bucky remembers something that Steve would rather forget. In which Steve can be a coward when it comes to Bucky and his family; punching ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       Most of the Avengers were having breakfast. Steve was drinking coffee in front of Bucky at the table, Clint and Natasha were watching the news on the sofa, Tony was engrossed in writing something on his pad, his coffee half forgotten; Bucky had been staring at his half finished sudoku game on the Starkpad for nearly five minutes.

“Steve, did...did I punch you, before?”

“You punched me quite a few times, Buck, I’m not sure...”

“No, I meant...before the serum.”

Steve put his cup of coffee on the table a little forcefully, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Y-yeah.”

Bucky was still frowning at his sudoku, and didn’t notice that the people in the room were looking at him and Steve alternatively. Even Stark stopped writing notes on his pad.

“There was, I mean, I was angry.”

“I only punch people when I feel happy, myself” said Clint, in a sarcastic tone.

Bucky glared at Clint for a second then went back to think at this piece of memory that was trying to come out. Steve was tensed on his chair.

“There was a girl, she was...it was my sister. You were there.”

Steve just gulped and was trying to look inconspicuous, shoulders hunched and looking at Bucky from under his eyelashes.

“Steve...” Bucky growled as he got up in a rush while Captain America was sliding backwards in his chair. Panic clear on his face. Ready to make a tactical retreat. Clint and Natasha had put the news on mute and Tony was gaping at the two of them.

“STEVE!! Did you kiss my little sister?”

Bucky walked slowly around the table, a menacing air emanating from him, and Steve was cowering, trying to find an exit.

“If it’s any help, you weren’t there but she kissed me first.”

That’s when Stark lost it and had a fit of hysteric giggles. The Assassin duo was grinning.

“Steve, get back here, she was THIRTEEN.”

“I was fourteen Buck, what did you expect?”

Bucky let out a frustrated growl.

“I feel like I should punch you again.”

“Look I’m sorry, okay, she was really pretty.” Steve had stopped feeling scared and his face was now adorned with a shit eating grin.

“Do you like getting punched that much, punk?” Bucky said, slapping Steve behind the head with his right hand. “No really, Steve, my sister?”

The only answer he got was a sheepish smile, to which Bucky replied with a sigh and muttered “hormones”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> So, here's my first fic in YEARS! I'm rather rusty, but proud of myself for finishing that little thing.  
> English is not my first language, sometimes I make reaaaally stupid mistakes that I shouldn't, don't hesitate to point them out!


	2. Virginal Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover more about Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tiny chapter is for cheering the Captain up, and the end bit is for my dear Shanology!

It was a quiet day in the Avengers tower, it had actually been a quiet week altogether, unless you counted Bucky’s bombshell from three days ago.

Clint was channel-hopping on the sofa when suddenly a journalist from a second-rate gossip channel was finishing his “report”.

“And this was the one of our latest proof. Do you believe that Captain America is a virgin? Tell us on twitter.”

Clint muted the channel with an exasperated sigh.

“Capsicle, why do you have to act so virginal all the time, anyway? Even I have doubts sometimes.” Tony said, being his usual infuriating self.

Bucky noticed Steve clenching his jaw and repressed a sigh. Steve was sometimes a bomb about to go off, thankfully, Bucky knew by instinct how to diffuse it.

“Steve, a virgin? I’m pretty sure Mrs Tepowicz would be disagreeing.” Said Bucky, snorting.

Steve had a massive ego, especially since sometimes he forgot he wasn’t a shrimp anymore. He had nothing to prove, but being slandered on gossip channels annoyed him - more than he let on, however, Steve could handle a little embarrassment from Bucky, if it prevented him from overreacting.

  
“Now that’s interesting.” Natasha’s smile was predatory. She loved learning new things about Steve, and she also didn’t miss Bucky’s attempt to calm Steve down.

  
“You weren’t supposed to come back this early!” Steve sputtered, he was not blushing, Steve was pouting.

  
“She was eight months pregnant, Steve.”

  
“So what?”

  
“You were basically asking for a beating if her husband found out!”

  
“He was an asshole! She told me he was really bad in bed after kissing me once, what was I supposed to do?”

  
“Steve, you horndog.” Clint seemed to have a new appreciation for the Captain.

  
“I don’t know, Steve, show some self preservation, for once?” Muttered Bucky.

  
But then, he wouldn’t be Steve if he wasn’t going to prove a point. Because of course Steve’s first time would have been because he couldn’t back down from a challenge.

  
“She was with child from another man, to whom she was wed? ” Thor asked, putting the newspaper he was reading down.

  
“Yeah it’s called adultery, Thor, it’s frowned upon by society, pretty sure you have that in Asgard, too.” Added Stark, before finishing his green concoction that he liked to call a smoothie.

  
“Like you can talk, Stark!” Muttered Steve. Still not impressed by Bucky telling his dirty secrets.

  
“Shush. Go on, Barnes, I want to hear the rest of it. My life is lacking... sappy one night stands.”

  
“Is that an offer, Tasha?” Clint was obviously bound to get at the very least punched in the face.

  
“So, I come in, Steve’s in the bedroom with the neighbor, there are clothes just about everywhere, the door is open.”

  
“And you saw more of Steve that you wanted to?” Asked Bruce, over his coffee.

  
“No, Bruce, Buck just saw more of Mrs Tepowicz than he wanted to, that’s all.” There, that innocent smile again. The one that fooled all the newspapers, and even Stark from time to time.

  
“Steve, you’re such a Slytherin.” Said Natasha.

  
“How do you think it went, Barnes?” Asked Stark, with a sly smile.

  
“Oh, I’d guess pretty good, I mean, if she jumped Steve right after telling him her husband was terrible in bed, I bet she wasn’t searching for more...”

  
“Still jealous she picked me over you, jerk!”

  
“I thought pregnant women were quite horny, punk, you were just there at the right time.”

  
They both were just short of sticking their tongues out.

  
“Barnes, you got any more embarrassing stories about Steve?” Asked Clint. “I’ll trade ‘em for whatever you want.”

  
“Really? How long do you keep on having that offer open, Barton?”

  
“One off deal, Barnes.”


End file.
